


Parrish Gets Jealous

by qwertybob



Series: Parrish Does Something Mundane [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, College, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-The Raven King, Romance, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertybob/pseuds/qwertybob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ronan is visiting Adam during spring break, Adam deals with feelings of jealousy when some of his friends can’t seem to tame their enthusiasm for Ronan Lynch’s smiles. </p><p>(Or: Ronan smiles and people fall at his feet. Adam has no chill, as always.)</p><p>Companion to Parrish Fell Asleep (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7046740)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parrish Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know. This is about 3000 words too long, but I don’t even care. It's technically a companion piece to Parrish Fell Asleep (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7046740), which you should read first in order to fully appreciate Tanya the RA, but I mean, it’s up to you. Who am I to judge?
> 
> Lots of swearing in this one too, so fair warning. Lots of shirtless making out also, so prepare your fragile hearts.

When Ronan comes to visit for spring break, Adam is sorry he has so much studying to do. Most students are partying in a hotter destination, or at home visiting family, but Adam has two midterms after the break and his only family is split into three parts. The first part is still in South America, the second is visiting the Lynch brothers in D.C., and the third is sprawled out on Adam’s bed.

Ronan’s eyes are closed, resting his head on his arms and tapping his foot along with his music. He looks completely at peace, even though Adam knows how much he hates it here. And now, trying to study, Adam is not so sure it was a good idea to let Ronan visit.

Adam visually traces the lines of Ronan’s chest, the lean arms, the sharp scrape of his jaw and nose and chin. He swallows when Ronan starts humming softly under his breath.

“Ronan,” Adam mutters, huskier than he was expecting, and Ronan opens one eye, a smirk already on his lips.

“Sorry,” he says, and he stops humming, closing his eyes, but keeping the smirk. It says that he knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s not at all sorry about it. Adam grumbles and forces himself to turn back to his books, but his vision is all blurred with images of Ronan lying on his bed, bare arms, broad chest, smug-ass grin.

“Knock, knock,” says a perky female voice from the hallway. She redundantly raps her knuckles on the open door, her brown curls bouncing as she smiles. Adam has to stop himself from staring at the voluptuous chest of his RA, Tanya, who prances into the room. “There are my two favorite Virginia boys. I thought you were going home for break, Adam?”

Adam almost grins as Ronan sits up, scowling at the intruder. Ronan _hates_ Tanya. And Adam loves watching Ronan get worked up over Tanya hugging Adam.

“No, knew I wouldn’t get anything done if I left,” Adam says, giving Ronan a pointed look. Tanya laughs and pulls Ronan to his feet, and Adam nearly chokes when Tanya pulls Ronan into a hug and _Ronan hugs her back_. Adam can’t even properly enjoy his turn to be hugged by Tanya’s wonderfully pillowy bosom because he’s still trying to process the look of not-hatred on Ronan’s face.

Ronan hates Tanya—doesn’t he?

“And you think you’re going to get any work done with this devil here?” Tanya says to Adam, hooking her thumb in Ronan’s direction with a pleasant smile, a knowing laugh.

“Um,” is all Adam can say because Ronan smirks and holds out his fist for Tanya to bump. She does so with a wink, and then ruffles Adam’s hair.

Ronan doesn’t hate Tanya?

“All right, behave boys,” but she says it like she knows they won’t. “I think Greg is still around too, so please don’t frighten the poor boy with your intense study sessions.”

“Where are you headed?” Ronan asks, perfectly civil. And Adam is so fucking confused.

“To Cancun with the girlfriend. Ta-ta!”

She discreetly closes the door, and Adam can’t think. Ronan just closes his eyes and returns to his comfortably inviting position on the bed, his smirk wider than before Tanya’s visit.

“What the fuck was that?” Adam demands. He’s not sure why he’s so angry, so he pauses to analyze it, to break it apart and take away its power, which is how he realizes that the anger is fueled by disappointment. And when he analyzes the disappointment, he finds that he was looking forward to the inevitable moment when Ronan Lynch could no longer keep his irrational jealousy inside and felt the need to work out his feelings with his mouth all over Adam rather than with his words. Tanya was, by far, the strongest catalyst towards Jealous-Lynch, and after being tortured with Ronan’s inviting body only inches away from his books for the last few hours, Adam had been looking forward to letting Ronan work out his issues all over him later.

But if Ronan doesn’t hate Tanya...

Ronan shrugs, his lips spreading over his teeth like he can read Adam’s mind. “She gives nice hugs. I can almost see why you like tits so much. Very comfortable and warm.”

Adam flushes, but he doesn’t want to analyze the reason why. “What the fuck have you done with Ronan Lynch?”

Ronan just laughs and opens his eyes, turning his head slightly to look at Adam. The smirk has turned into a full-out grin, and Adam feels like he is being toyed with, the way Ronan’s arms look spread out behind his head. “Do your studying, Parrish.”

Adam glares and forces himself to calm down. He’s horny and disappointed and Ronan isn't helping, especially when he starts humming quietly, a deep rumble in his chest. Adam has to close his eyes and physically latch himself onto the chair. He counts to ten in his head.

Ronan chuckles and Adam nearly explodes when Ronan’s hand pulls on his arm. “Come on. You need a break, Parrish. Jesus Christ. Let go of the pen before you break it.”

For a blissfully happy moment, Adam thinks Ronan’s pulling him to the bed, but he pulls him out of the room instead. Adam lets out a giant sigh. Ronan pretends not to notice, but the smirk is back as they step outside. The sun is shining, the wind feels nice, and Ronan’s hand is casually laced with his, but Adam is still too distracted by Ronan to fully appreciate it.

“I need to study.”

“You need to get some air—” he wrinkles his nose distastefully at the ‘air’ that is smoggy and nothing like the air at the Barns, “and get blood flowing to other parts of your body.”

Adam scowls at Ronan’s smirk and that irritating fucking spark in his eye. He never should have invited Ronan here. He was a naïve fool to think the dorm would be less of a distraction than the Barns. The dorms are smaller, less places to escape, and being stuck in a cramped room with Ronan is doing nothing to help the matter along. At least at the Barns, Opal would be there to break up the tension and Adam wouldn’t feel this constant thrum in his veins.

They pass the soccer field where a group of girls have a game going. When one of them sees Adam, she runs over, waving, with her black hair tied into a tight ponytail.

“Adam!” she calls, slowing when she sees Ronan, hand still holding his. “Hey, you’re still here.”

“Hey,” he says, smiling lightly and watching Ronan’s face. “Katie, this is Ronan Lynch, my boyfriend. Katie and I have English together.” He keeps his eyes on Ronan, who doesn’t contradict him or sneer or do anything that Adam half-expects. Adam has had day-nightmares that one day he will introduce Ronan as his boyfriend and Ronan will turn to him and say, “What the fuck, Parrish? The fuck I am.”

But Ronan doesn’t say that. He shakes Katie’s hand and she smiles back at him, a bit stunned. “Wow,” she says, and something about the tone of her voice makes Adam squirm. “Now I understand why you turned me down months ago, Adam.”

Ronan barks out a laugh and Katie blushes furiously, raising a hand to her mouth, eyes wide with horror. “God, I don’t know why I said that. You’re just—both of you are, um—I mean, you’re both very—”

“Gay?” Ronan supplies.

“No!” she says, covering her face. “I mean, _yes_ , that, but what what I meant to say was beautiful. You’re both very handsome and beautiful and you make sense together. I understand. God, I’m going to go die in a ditch now, if that’s okay with you.”

“It’s okay,” Adam says, then when he realizes how it sounds, he amends, “I mean, no! God, don’t do that. Don’t die in a ditch. We get it.” Katie’s face is almost purple now and Adam laughs, trying to make her less uncomfortable. Adam watches Ronan, wondering if Ronan will care that Katie asked him out once.

He doesn’t.

Ronan arches an eyebrow, but his cheeks are tinged pink like he’s embarrassed—not jealous or angry. Jesus Christ, first Tanya and now Katie?

“Thank you,” Ronan says graciously, and he smiles. Adam is unable to look away, trying to figure out what is going on, but mostly because Ronan’s smile is electric.

Ronan Lynch is beautiful. Handsome, fucking hot. Adam has always been attracted to him, even before he saw Ronan smile without snarling, when all he showed was his savage grin, his wild eyes and the look he got when he wanted to break things. But this smile is not like that. It’s more peaceful, like he is at the Barns. Like how Adam _feels_ at the Barns. And the fact that Katie managed to pull that out of him so easily sets Adam’s teeth on edge.

“Okay,” Adam says. He tugs on Ronan’s arm. “We have to head back.”

“Yeah, of course,” Katie mumbles. “Sorry I’m so weird. You guys are just so—”

“Gay and beautiful,” Ronan says, grinning. “We know.”

“I’m bisexual,” Adam mutters, but no one hears him.

Ronan’s whistling as they walk away and Adam shoots him a dirty look, which he returns with a grin. Adam can’t help himself—he turns to look back at Katie, who is watching them leave with a flush on her cheeks, but she’s not looking at Adam. She’s checking out _Ronan’s ass_.

Adam doesn’t know what comes over him, but he lets go of Ronan’s hand and pulls on his waist, hand drifting dangerously lower as if to shield Katie’s eyes and mark his territory at the same time. It’s possessive and petty and entirely immature, but Adam can barely think straight, never mind be rational about this entire thing. When Ronan was the snarling, angry, punch-liberal, difficult devil Adam had fallen for, he never felt he had to compete with anybody for Ronan’s attention. But now that Ronan Lynch is hugging friendly RAs and blushing when people call him beautiful, it’s not hard to see how more people will start to appreciate the soft interior Adam already knows and loves.

Ronan shoves Adam playfully, knocking his hand off his ass. “What the fuck, Parrish,” he says, but with a laugh. Adam shoves him back and Ronan hooks his arm over Adam’s neck, bringing him in close and planting a kiss on his cheek. Adam can practically hear Katie swoon behind them. So gay and beautiful. Then Ronan’s mouth is at Adam’s ear and he whispers, “Later,” and it’s not just Katie who is swooning.

Adam gets a few more hours of studying in, and Ronan mercifully keeps to himself. Adam can’t help but wonder when “later” is, and thinks they may be approaching it when Ronan pulls him to his feet.

“I need food, Parrish,” Ronan says, yawning and stretching his arms above his head, exposing a bit of his pale stomach and dark hairs. Adam’s eyes are drawn towards it like a starving man with a singular purpose, but Ronan’s snort distracts him. “For fuck’s sake, Adam, you look deranged.”

Adam shoves Ronan against the wall, noting Ronan's surprised grunt with a pleased smile, and kisses him. He can't stop the groan when Ronan’s hands touch him, his tongue hot against his. Adam’s nerves are frayed wires. They spark and set everything alight at just the faintest brush of Ronan’s fingers. Ronan moans when Adam presses against him. It’s too much. Ronan’s shirt falls to the floor where it belongs. Sucking at Ronan’s collarbone, Adam feels savagely satisfied at the short, fast pants escaping Ronan’s lips.

“Fuck, Parrish,” he says, hands squeezing Adam’s hips. Then something vibrates in Ronan’s pocket and the sensation draws a dirty hiss from Adam’s lips. Ronan laughs and pulls out his phone.

“It’s Blue.”

Adam’s mouth is currently charting every part of Ronan’s neck. “So?”

“She said if I ignored another one of her calls, she’s going to get Gansey to call Declan to never take Opal again.”

Adam curses Blue loudly and Ronan gives him a disapproving look.

“Are you going to keep it in your pants, Parrish, or do you need to take a trip to the bathroom while I answer this?”

Adam gives him the finger and Ronan answers the video call with a smirk on his face.

“Sargent Blue,” he greets evenly, saluting her. His breathing is steady, seemingly recovered from Adam’s kissing, but his cheeks are still pleasantly pink.

“Ronan!” she shrieks into the phone. Her laugh bubbles and Adam feels the corner of his lips raise without permission. “Where’s Adam?”

Adam reluctantly pushes into the screen beside Ronan, waving half-heartedly at Blue, then at Gansey and Cheng, who appear behind her. Ronan’s hand pulls at Adam’s waist, and his fingers slip into Adam’s waistband. Adam inhales sharply, but Ronan’s expression remains coolly unchanged while Adam’s face is red, his eyes bright, his mouth slightly parted. He hardly recognizes himself. Is this what Ronan sees when he looks at him?

Blue notices the difference, and she gives Ronan a knowing smile, which he returns with a toothy grin. Adam glares at both of them.

“Ronan,” Gansey greets, pulling the phone too close to his face to get a better look. “Are you wearing a shirt?”

Ronan looks down as if he can’t remember. “Nope.”

Adam blushes further when Gansey passes the phone back to Blue, mumbling something about whether the temperature over there really calls for such a thing, and Adam wants to die a little.

Blue isn’t fooled and she shows no signs of letting this go. “What have you two been up to today?” she asks, the implication heavy in her voice.

“Parrish studied, I thought of more things to add to Cabeswater Two, and we went on a walk—”

“Some girl called Ronan beautiful,” Adam inputs. Blue laughs and nods, like, _Of course_.

Ronan brushes it off. “And we’re going to eat dinner soon.”

“Gross, man,” Henry interrupts, pushing his face in beside Blue’s. They can only see about a quarter of his face. “Is that some sort of euphemism for—”

Gansey cuts Henry off and takes the phone before Adam has enough time to turn even redder. He shifts uncomfortably in his pants and Ronan’s fingers press into the skin at his waist.  _Later_ , echoes in his non-hearing ear.

“Anyway,” Gansey interrupts. “We should tell you guys what we learned about the ley line here, and the things we’ve seen—”

“But,” Blue interrupts, taking the phone from Gansey while shooting him a loving look. “We will let you two eat dinner—” Henry snorts, Blue ignores him, “—and tell you all about it when we get back. We just wanted to see your beautiful, happy faces.” She grins at both of them and blows kisses, liberal with those now that she’s not going to accidentally kill her true love unsuspectingly. Then she hangs up and Adam feels like he needs to hide under the covers for an indefinite amount of time as he takes a large, measured step away from Ronan’s bare chest.

Ronan laughs once and puts the phone back in his pocket, assessing Adam as he leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest, smiling warmly. “Dinner, Parrish?”

Adam nods, taking a few steadying breaths and trying not to feel embarrassed about his behavior. Ronan pushes himself off the wall, trapping Adam’s face so he can’t look away. His eyes are soft and probing, with the hint of mischief, and Adam knows Ronan can tell what he’s thinking. He plants a soft kiss against Adam’s lips and Adam keeps his hands firmly at his side as they burn to reach for skin. “Later,” Ronan says. “I really need food first, Parrish.”

He lets go and Adam heads for the door, thinking of taking a cold shower before they go downstairs, but Ronan pulls on his arm, grinning. “Should I go like this, or are you going to attack me in the middle of the cafeteria if I keep my shirt off?”

“Fuck you, Ronan.”

Ronan laughs and bends down to pick up his shirt, threading his arms through the sleeves and hooking his arm around Adam’s neck as they go downstairs.

In the caf, there aren’t many people left over for the break, but there is still a line for the fresh pastas. Ronan is too hungry to wait, so he goes for the shitty buffet instead and is sitting at a table by himself long before Adam is even remotely close to getting his food.

Adam has to calm down. The stress of exams and not being able to touch Ronan when he was literally inches away are wearing down on his self-control. Ronan obviously hadn’t cared when Adam lost his mind, but Adam knows it came from an ugly feeling of jealousy, and that makes it not okay. When Ronan acts out his jealous feelings in the manner that Adam had, it’s not because he’s trying to prove anything to Adam—Ronan does it because that’s how he works through things and then he lets the negative feelings go. Adam isn’t sure if that’s what he was doing when he pinned Ronan against the wall—working out his jealousy on his own—or if he was trying to claim Ronan like some sort of possession that others didn’t have a right to appreciate.

Why shouldn’t others appreciate Ronan? Ronan is sexy, yes, but he’s also kind and generous to those he loves, with a heart so big there is plenty of him to share with others. Adam knows this. He also knows that there are parts of Ronan’s heart that only Adam sees and knows, and nothing will change that—not even a pillowy hug from a beautiful girl, or a beautiful compliment from an embarrassed one. Never mind the fact that Ronan doesn’t even _like_ girls, which just proves that Adam is being completely inappropriate about this entire situation.

He blames it on the stress.

Adam looks over to Ronan, who is funneling food into his mouth, and he smiles warmly, until Greg Tulowinski from Adam’s floor saunters up to Ronan’s table and takes a seat directly in front of him. Adam tenses, wondering if he’s going to have to break up a fight, but then nearly dies of a heart attack when Ronan smiles and shakes Greg’s hand.

Jesus fucking Christ. Adam does not know how to deal with this. Fuck.

“What kind of pasta, kid?”

“What? Oh, spaghetti, whatever.”

Adam can’t see Greg’s face, but whatever he says makes Ronan smirk, and then there’s pink creeping up his neck and Adam nearly drops the pasta plate on the floor.

He will be rational about this. He will be normal about this. Ronan is free to smile at other people, and he is free to blush at compliments, and he is free to talk to others without snarling. Adam is being ridiculous. He is angry that Ronan is being civil and polite to the people Adam has to see on a daily basis—what the fuck is wrong with him? He should be happy, not _jealous_. Jesus. Christ.

Adam’s steps are measured, forced calm as he walks to the table. Greg looks up at him, smiling his charming smile and moving out of the way for Adam to sit down. He doesn’t, but he puts the tray down to free his hands.

“Parrish, man!” Tulowinski puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder warmly. Ronan doesn’t even flinch, but Adam does. “Just talking to your boyfriend. Where the hell did you find this guy?”

Ronan snorts and Adam grits his teeth. “You said it, Greg. I found him in hell.”

Tulowinski laughs. “Fucking great, man. Anyway, catch you later, Lynch. Really nice meeting you.” Ronan nods amiably. Tulowinski leans in and whispers in Adam’s good ear, his hand still on Adam’s shoulder, “He’s a fucking catch, Parrish.”

Adam stiffens and has to force a smile. “You don’t know the half of it,” he says, and it almost sounds aggressive. Which is frightening because Jesus _God_ , Adam is not a maniac.

Tulowinski leaves them alone and Adam eats his dinner in silence. If Ronan notices something wrong, he doesn’t say anything, and they return upstairs a few steps apart.

Adam goes to his desk and swears when Ronan shuts the door. He can feel Ronan watching him.

“Adam.”

“I have to study.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Adam puts his head in his hands. “I don’t know. Bad fucking pasta, maybe.”

Ronan sits on the side of the bed, facing the desk. “It’s later now, by the way.”

Adam can’t look at his face. “Did Tulowinski call you beautiful, too?”

The words come out before he can stop them, and then he wishes he could rewind time so that he could. It sounds so petty, so unbelievably _beneath_ everything they’ve been through, to be fucking _jealous_ of someone making Ronan blush and smile. Ronan is not an object, he doesn’t belong to Adam, and Adam can’t stop people from appreciating just how fucking lucky he is that Ronan has chosen him.

“Are you _jealous_ , Parrish?”

Adam hears the laugh in Ronan’s voice and he turns to glare as Ronan begins laughing outright. “It’s not fucking funny, Lynch. I can’t control it.”

“Oh, fuck,” Ronan says, gripping his stomach. When he’s finished wiping his eyes, he stands and roughly grabs Adam’s face in his hands, kissing him like they had been before Blue called. Adam wants to stay mad, but he can’t when Ronan pulls him off the chair and onto the bed.

“Is that why you grabbed my ass in the park?” Ronan says between breathless laughs when Adam resumes his neck-charting with his mouth. “Because Katie said I was beautiful?”

“Fuck you, Ronan. She also checked out your ass when you weren’t looking.”

Ronan howls with laughter and Adam has to pull off when his mouth involuntarily turns into a smile. “It’s not funny. I feel like a jackass.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s completely irrational. I should be happy you’re being civil and smiling at people instead of scowling and snarling at everyone, but I’m jealous of fucking Greg Tulowinski for making you blush—”

“You’re so fucking stupid. For a nerd, you’re really fucking _stupid_.”

Ronan flips them over and it’s his turn to chart Adam’s neck with his mouth. Adam doesn’t even feel embarrassed about the noises coming out of his throat because Ronan’s teeth scrape against his skin every time they do.

“Do you want to know what Greg Tulo-whatever-the-fuck said?” Ronan says against his jaw.

“Nope,” Adam says honestly.

“He said he’s had a crush on you since he first saw your stupid face, and I almost knocked out his teeth right there.”

“Don’t fucking lie.”

Ronan laughs darkly. “He realized you weren’t interested when you kept talking about your boyfriend back home with Tanya. Didn’t even notice him whenever he tried to talk to you. And that even he sort of fell in love with Ronan Lynch because of the way Adam Parrish talked about him all the time.”

Adam's face can heat the entire solar system. “Shut the fuck up, Lynch.”

Ronan pulls up from his neck and grins, a dark sexy glow in his eyes. Adam’s breath catches. “Do you have any idea what I’m like when you’re not around?”

Adam frowns. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Ronan pulls out his phone and Adam laughs in surprise. “Ronan—we’re in the middle of something. If you call Blue about this, I swear to God—”

Ronan ignores him, rolls onto his side, and leans on one elbow while he clicks through his phone. When he starts dialing, Adam lets out an affronted noise, but Ronan silences him with a look.

“Ronan?" the voice on the end of the speaker says. "What the fuck?”

“Declan,” Ronan greets, and Adam is just as shocked as Declan is. This is _worse_ than calling Blue. “Tell Parrish what I’m like when he’s not around.”

“What the fuck?” Declan repeats, more strongly this time. “You want me to do _what_?”

“Tell Parrish—”

“Jesus, is this some sort of love confession? Are you using me to confess your love to each other? Jesus Christ, Ronan. No. I’m hanging up right now, holy fucking God—”

Ronan’s face is red. “Just fucking tell him, Declan, or I’m going to tell Matthew where his scalp massager disappeared to.”

There’s a heavy silence on the other end and Adam doesn’t breathe. Then Declan sighs. “Parrish, you there?” Adam makes a strangled noise that sounds like a confirmation. “Ronan is a goddamn demon, though if you don’t already know that, good fucking luck. But the demonic terror is particularly bad when you’re off being collegial. He curses and glares and snaps at anyone who is not Opal or Matthew or his precious fucking barn animals. I’m tempted to call in a priest whenever he’s around because he’s always jumping off the walls and snarling like a rabid werewolf. I have to pry Opal out of his arms so he can go visit you, and for a few days after he comes back, the demon possessing him sleeps. Things are calm, and I almost remember what my brother was like before you messed with his brain. There. Is that enough of a love confession for you sick fucks? Ronan turns into Rosemary’s Baby without you, Parrish. Don’t fucking dump him, or else the rest of us bystanders will burn in hellfire. Not even Jesus fucking Christ will save us—”

Ronan hangs up and tosses his phone on the floor with a dull thud. Adam stares at Ronan, who has been nothing but smiling and happy and teasing Adam with his body since he got here, and Adam wonders if there’s truth to Declan’s words. Declan’s a liar, isn’t that what Ronan always says?

But Ronan won’t look him in the eye, and Adam thinks it might actually be a love confession, in Ronan’s weird, indirect way. Strange and hellishly awkward that it had to come from Declan, but Adam will take it anyway.

“I’m not smiling at _them_ when they compliment me,” Ronan says, dipping his head into Adam’s neck and skimming his nose along Adam’s racing pulse. “None of them would bother acknowledging me if it weren’t for you, idiot. They would run screaming. They only like me because they're all obsessed with you. And the only reason I’m so sickeningly happy and my face is always fucking red is because I’m with you. I thought you knew that, you fucking moron.”

Adam lifts Ronan’s face and pulls him into a kiss, soft and warm, threatening to send Adam’s pulse into dangerously high levels. “I’m stupid,” Adam says against Ronan’s mouth.

Ronan’s breath is uneven. “No shit,” he hums back, rolling onto his back and pulling Adam down with him. Ronan starts laughing against his mouth as Adam starts to feel warm all over. “You were jealous of _Tanya_ and _Katie_ —”

“I told you I couldn’t control it, Lynch, don’t be an asshole,” Adam says as Ronan removes both of their shirts. “I thought Tanya was awakening your latent bisexuality.”

Ronan laughs breathlessly, running his hands over Adam’s flat chest. “She probably could. Her boobs really are quite comfortable.”

Adam laughs. Ronan's eyes darken deliciously.

“Do you have to study—”

“Fuck, no. It’s later now.”

Ronan grins against Adam’s lips, hands gripping his waist firmly. “About fucking time.”

***

Ronan returns to Henrietta tomorrow, and the cafeteria is full of students back from their breaks. Adam smiles at Ronan, who smiles back, and he can barely hear the buzz of voices around them.

“Stop that,” says a voice, and Adam looks up to see an extremely tan Tanya walk up to their table with her swinging hips. She smiles as she wraps her arms around Ronan’s neck from behind and leans her chin on top of his head, completely confident that Ronan won’t bite her head off. “Some people are trying to eat. Your love-looks are nauseating.”

Ronan scowls, but Adam can tell he doesn’t mean it. “Get the fuck off me, Tanya.”

She laughs and obliges, and sits in his lap instead. Ronan scowls harder, but doesn’t push her off. Adam laughs and asks how Tanya’s trip was.

During their conversation, Tanya finds her own chair and Greg Tulowinski joins them, giving Adam a smile that he understands a bit more now. Ronan shifts in his seat a little when he notices, but his expression remains neutral. Adam grins.

On their way out of the building, they pass Katie, who blushes furiously as she waves at Ronan, and he flashes her a winning smile.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Adam says as Katie runs off internally screaming. “It’ll just encourage her.”

Ronan shrugs. “You know she’s going to write gay romance stories about us, right, Parrish? I’m just giving her something to work with besides my ass. What do you think she’d choose as our couple name? Pynch? Larrish? Rodam? Ah, I like that one. _Rodam_.”

“You’re an asshole.” But Adam laughs.

“And you’re a jealous tart.”

“Don’t turn into a demon when you get home, Rosemary’s Baby.”

“You say that like I have a choice.”

Adam smiles and Ronan’s eyes light up.

“Is Katie watching? Because I’m going to kiss you goodbye and she shouldn’t miss it. For her research.”

Adam shakes his head ruefully. Ronan grins as Adam pulls at his collar. “Fucking asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Declan and people who disagree can go suck a cow’s udder. My weak heart gave up on life when Ronan dubbed him the D.C. ORBMASTER. I really need more Lynch brother moments.
> 
> I realize Ronan is super sappy and probably out of character in this, but I don't care. He needs to not be always deflecting his happiness all the time. 
> 
> Also, I’m Katie in this story, in case anyone was wondering. But I’d never willingly play soccer because I’m not a masochist.


End file.
